Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (Novel)
Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway is the novelization of the video game with the same. Instead of focusing on just Matt Baker's story like the game, it also have different perspective on Operation Market Garden to the British, Dutch and German. About the Book Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway is the official novel companion to the game of the same name, Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. It chronicles the events of Sergeant Matt Baker of the 101st Airborne and the events that they encounter during Operation Market Garden in the Netherlands, then Holland. The book also takes the reader from different viewpoints, including the Irish Guards Colour Sergeant Cathal Gilchrist, the German Fallschirmjager Oberfeldwebel Wilhelm Graf, and a Netherlands native, a girl who supports the Dutch resistance named Mira Vogel. The book is written by Colonel (retired) John F. Antal, who is also the historical director of the Brothers in Arms series of games and was formerly a soldier in the U.S. Army himself too. Characters Americans * Major Generall Maxwell Taylor (mentioned) * Colonel Joseph Baker (mentioned) * Major Danahy * Lieutenant William Fallow * Lieutenant Jan Laverage * First Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker (Protagonist) * Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Sergeant George Risner (mentioned) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Weber * Corporal Thomas Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Jack Courtland * Private First Class Dale McCreary * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Simon (KIA) * Private First Class Johny Swanson * Private Chuck Haynes (KIA) * Private Joe Mann (mentioned) * Private Franky LaRoche * George * Martino (KIA) * Rodriguez British * Lieutenant General Brian Horrocks * Lieutenant Colonel J.O.E. Vandeleur * Lieutenant Palmer (KIA) * Colour Sergeant Cathal Gilchrist (Protagonist) * Corporal Donal Ackers * Guardsman Avery * Guardsman Barclay (does not speak, KIA) * Guardsman Friskin * Guardsman Gaines (does not speak) * Guardsman Heaton (does not speak, WIA) * Guardsman Kelly (does not speak, KIA) * Guardsman Logan * Guardsman McNevin * Guardsman Ross * Guardsman Roy * Guardsman Weller (does not speak, KIA) * Private Kincaid (WIA) * Sheffield Dutch * Johanna Halse (KIA) * Alexander VanJanssen (KIA) * Mira Vogel (Protagonist) * Anna (mentioned) * Peter Germans * Field Marshall Walter Model (mentioned) * General Kurt Student (mentioned) * Colonel Friedrich von der Heydte (mentioned) * Lieutenant Hanzer (KIA) * Lieutenant Carl Kodritz (KIA) * Master Sergeant Wilhelm Graf (Protagonist) * Master Sergeant Gunter (KIA) * Corporal/Sergeant Küster * Sergeant Schmitt * Sergeant Karsten Weise (KIA) * Private Dörnefeld * Private Eckolt (KIA) * Private Henning * Private Merckel * Private Stöhr * Private Wigand * Becker (KIA) * Berna * Emmerrich (KIA) * Hensel * Horst (KIA) * Miller * Vibbard About the Author John Antal served thirty years in the United States Army, earning the rank of Colonel and serving as both an airborne ranger and a tank officer. He has published more than two hundred war-related articles and eight books, being a profilic writer of military history and military historical fiction. Other than that, he is also the historical director of the Brothers in Arms series of games and has been a very important historical consultant throughout the games plots. Continuity Errors * PVT. Franky LaRoche and T/5. Nathan Holden are referred to as PFCs. * The Troops that killed George Risner are said to belong to the 6th Fallschirmjäger Regiment, whereas in-game they belonged clearly to the 91st Infanterie Division. * Zanovich`s last Name is constantly misspelled "Zanovitch". Category:Novels Category:Printed Media Category:Baker's Story Category:Brothers in Arms Series